


black leather, red flowers

by lokidreamsinbw



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Loki Falls In Love, M/M, bad boy turns good kinda, bodyguard thor, but then he's protective, cause bad guys, cause loki finds his way into his heart all nice and slow, cause odin can't handle drug deals the right way, loki's shameless flirting, odin hires thor to keep loki safe, seeing odin as Loki's dad idk why, studying to be a fashion designer loki, these guys are all messed up and in love, thor was in prison, thor's kind of a jerk for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidreamsinbw/pseuds/lokidreamsinbw
Summary: Odin helps get Thor who is doing time for manslaughter out of prison to be Loki's bodyguard.





	black leather, red flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorvaenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt fill.  
> 46\. "I'm in love...shit."

Thor scrubs his hands hard.

You think blood rubs off easy, you got that wrong.

He’s standing outside this little cabin in the middle of the desert. It’s sun and heat and silence all around and he’s sweating inside his leather jacket.

Loki made this jacket for him. It’s midnight leather on the outside. Inner lining is floral; vibrant red and pink petals and minty green leaves.

It was sitting on top the pile of clothes they set on the edge of his bunk the night they let him walk out of prison.

See, Odin had some problems with some assholes that wanted him dead. Something to do with a drug deal or two that went wrong.

Thing is, these people mark you, they mark your family too.

Loki was all Odin had. He wanted him safe.

Thor was doing time for manslaughter. It was his fifth year behind bars. Many more to go.

Odin wanted someone with cold blood. No second thoughts when it’s time to pull the trigger. He paid big money to get Thor outta there and working for him.

Thor unfolded the jacket. Caught glimpse of all those flowers and pushed the lapels aside to see better.

“Nice.”

Tried it on with the guards eyeing him all nasty. They wanted to kick his ass and it just killed them that they couldn’t do it.      

He rolled his shoulders inside it. Smoothed his palms over it. Turned up the collar.

“Huh,” checked the inner lining again, “exactly my size.”

 

 

Odin flew Thor over in his private plane. One of Odin’s men handed Thor a pair of scissors, told him to make himself look presentable. Thor cut off his shoulder-length hair in front of the mirror in the plane’s bathroom. Hunched over the sink, stopping to take a sip from the glass of vodka he set next to the soap dispenser.

Fancy car with tinted windows on the way to Odin’s mansion. A talk with Odin, walking through the copper colored forest surrounding his residence.

Odin tapped Thor’s chest. Middle and forefinger on the third rib from the top.  

“35 years there was nothing in here,” Odin said, “now there is. It’s my son’s heart in there. You make sure it keeps beating.”

He gave Thor a glock 31 and a switchblade.

 

 

First time Thor met him, Loki was pasting a little square of fabric to a page in his notebook. He was studying to be a fashion designer. Over the shoulder top, matte bronze colored jeans and a lovely pair of ankle boots. Sitting with one leg over the other on a white sofa, in a pool of fresh morning light.

Loki looked up when he spotted Thor in the doorway. Looked him over, admiring his work.

Walked over to Thor and circled around him.

“Hot guys and leather,” he said, “why is it such an instant turn on?”

Then, “it looks perfect. I was a little hesitant, thought they’d send me some wrong measurements.”

Thor kinda gaped at him cause this sweet little hottie just said he’s hot and cause, “ _you_ did this?”

“You don’t like it?”

Loki fixed him with a _I dare you to say it’s shit_ glare.

“What. Yeah, I do.”

Then, tugging on the lapel, exposing the inner lining, “what’s with the flowers though?”

Loki unzipped the jacket all the way, fixed the collar.

“Cause it looks nice like this,” Loki said, “I can’t have you following me wherever I go wearing shitty clothes.”

The boy had a mouth on him.

 

 

Lying all naked and sweaty under Thor two months later, he provided Thor with a different explanation.

“We got your file,” he said, “dad showed me your picture.”

Thor rolled off him, lighting one up, sitting and pushing his back against the headboard, “yeah?”

He puffed on the cigarette twice before Loki reached for it.

Thor passed it to him.

Loki blew out a thin trail of smoke.

“And I thought—”

He handed it back and Thor watched the smoke rise from between his fingers.

“—these eyes have something behind them. It’s not a _what you see is what you get_ kinda situation with this guy.”

Thor looked down, a deep frown between his brows. He put the cigarette out, moved to the edge of the bed, picked his shirt off the floor and pulled it over his head.

“Stick to clothes, baby,” Thor said, snapping his watch on, “you go into psychology you fucking starve to death. You don’t know shit about how things work. I killed people, alright? You put all the flowers you want on me, you can’t make me good. Stop being naïve, it doesn’t look good on you.”

A few moments later Loki was hugging his neck from behind, biting on his earlobe.

“I kinda like this whole post fucking aggression thing,” he said and Thor could hear him smiling, “who needs cuddles, right?”

Thor turned his head to the side and devoured Loki’s hot little mouth.

“I don’t do cuddles,” Thor said against his lips, “deal with it.”

Loki ran his tongue over his teeth, “how about I suck your cock before you go have lunch with my dad?”

He pressed his face into Thor’s neck and took Thor in his hand, “it’ll give you something to think about while dad’s going on and on about boring financial stuff, moving the salad around on his plate.”

Loki nuzzled Thor’s cheek and got off the bed, kneeling between Thor’s legs.

He looked up at Thor, lovely warm palms on Thor’s thighs.

He looked beautiful with his black hair ending just short of his jaw, and his favorite white gold necklace with the infinity pendant glinting against his sternum.

Loki smirked, “the whole thing I just said, I didn’t really mean it.”

Then, “I was just trying to impress you with the flowers. Do something different. Get you to notice me. That mugshot was sexy. I thought _this guy hasn’t fucked anyone in five years, I want him to tear me in half._ ”

 

 

Thor keeps scrubbing till all the blood is gone. Blood is tricky, it finds its way inside the tiniest folds in your skin and hides there. The water in the basin is brown red.

Thor shakes his hands dry. Checks out of habit to see if the glock is still under his belt. He touches the rough grip with his fingertips then lets the jacket fall back into place. A flash of red flowers against the dusty yellow backdrop of the silent desert.

Thor tosses the dirty water onto the ground. It’s parched so it gulps it all down fast.

The cabin’s wood planks the color of rotting seaweed. The sharp scent of blood growing warm in the sunlight. The jeep Odin gave him far by the side of the road.

Thor finds a working hose and sprays some clean water over his hands. Then he takes out the car keys and walks around the cabin to the front door.

It’s open and Loki is sitting inside on an old bed that doesn’t have a mattress on it, it’s just a rusty metal skeleton. His eyes are red and glassy.

Loki combs the hair back from his forehead then drags his palm down the side of his face. He tugs on the chain without even noticing that he’s doing it.

He wears a white blouse today, buttoned up, no sleeves. Has a white scarf on, side knot.

There’s blood all over the front of his shirt, blood all over his tight black jeans.

Thor shakes his head short. There’s this image in his head of Odin dying in Loki’s arms in the middle of a 5 star restaurant. 10 AM. Odin lying on the floor with his head in Loki’s lap. Shattered wine glasses all around. Sparkling tiles. Gaping faces. Sirens singing in the distance. Bullet shells scattered everywhere.

This is their pit stop on the way to one of the safe places Odin organized for them.

Loki sniffs and rubs under his eyes, smearing the tears all the way to his temples.

“I’ll make sure you’re safe,” Thor says, “then I’m going after them. I’ll put a bullet in their fucked up heads, I promise you.”

Then, Thor bends over and wraps an arm around him. He pressed Loki to his chest and Loki hugs Thor’s warm neck.

Loki buries his face in Thor’s shoulder, readjusting his arms around his strong neck.  

Thor feels Loki’s shaky warm breath soaking through the leather. His tight hug. His pain.

Then, Loki mumbles into Thor’s jacket.

“I’m in love.”

Thor uses his weight to set Loki on his back on the bed. It’s this surge of unexpected emotion that has him wanting to embrace all of him, to feel his heart beating just under his own.

Loki realizes what he just confessed to.

He told Thor he’s in love with him.

“Shit.”

He tries to push Thor off him.

He’s wiping at his eyes and hitting his palms against Thor’s chest. He punches Thor’s shoulder weakly and throws his own head back, covering his face with his hands.

“Hey, hey.”

Thor tries to pry Loki’s hands away.

Loki wipes at his eyes all frustrated, turns his face away.

“That thing you said to me,” Thor says, “back then.”

Loki blinks, biting down on his knuckles.

“You meant it.”

Loki licks his cracked lips and wipes at more tears with the heel of his hand. He’s staring at a space between the planks. You can see the desert through them.

“I put the flowers there because of you,” he says, his voice hoarse, “this explosion of colors. That’s what I felt when I saw your picture that night.”

Thor kisses Loki, slow and meaningful. Tastes salt and warmth.

“Baby, you should have told me.”


End file.
